Dorminia
The Union States of Dorminia is an island nation, and a Parliamentary Monarchy that sits off the coasts of Varenth, Briece, and Alkebu Government Formed by a union of five autonomous polities, ruled by a two branch government, Parliament of States, and the Monarch, by law, a constitutional monarchy, though the current king has been in recent years, curbing the powers of Parliament, causing concern within the Senatorial faction of the country, and rejoice within the Imperial Faction of the country. The Kingdom of Sasna, and it's junior partner Kingdom of Loricia,and the three polities, the Duchy of Pollikarand (divided by The Gap), the Duchy of Fresland and the Grand Barony of Osterec. These make up the "Union" of States. Politics The Imperial Faction Colors: Imperial Purple Founded in 1675, the Imperial Faction began as a small coalition party within the larger Conservative Coalition that controlled Parliament from 1678-1698, before losing the election of 1699, and revealing the serious cracks within the party as it fell apart. The founder of the Imperial Faction, Simon Anthony Aureas, son of a simple watchmaker, he rose through the ranks of the military after enlisting in the War of the Seventh Containment against the Grand Duchy of Fraesn, in order to defend trade interests of the Union States. After his service, he went into politics. The Imperial Faction began itself as a fringe political group, formed up of absolutists, imperialists and former soldiers, they quickly found their place when they were elected as the MP of the South Lindonberry region for the Parliament of States. In the hot and close 1678 election, the Conservative Coalition, which at this point the rising Imperial Faction had firmly established itself in as a small but growing party. After passing several major legislative victories for the Conservative Coalition, his victories were cut short when the Coalition was voted out of office in 1700. Further complications happened when Simon was diagnosed with cancer, however, this did not end his resolve to make serious change to what he believed was a weak and decadent system of checks and balances pushed onto the monarch of Dormina By 1720, the Imperial Faction was the dominant Conservative force in parliament. However a year later, Simon died from cancer, and his son, Marcus, was appointed Chairman of the Imperial Faction. On his death, Simon was named one of three most important Dorminians in the national newspaper, The Dorminian Times. The other two being their chief opposition leader in Parliament, and King James Cornelius. Young and ambitious, and with the name of Aureas behind him, set off to reform the Imperial Faction. The modern Imperial Faction is nearly nothing like the Imperial Faction of Simon Aureas. Immediately setting off to curtail the powers of his ministers, Marcus destroyed the People's Committee in favor of a single rule party head, naming himself Director of the Imperial Faction. His popular support skyrocketed, as the ideology of the Imperial Faction shifted from working within the constitutional monarchist system to even a bold proclamation of "disposing of the three hundred year mistake, that building of bumbling bureaucrats and alchemists" in a speech now known as the Monday Speech. In the election of 1730, the Senatorial Faction won, by a narrow margin, and compromised with Marcus, who was a favorite of KingEdmund Cornelius(who in turn, seeks to curb the power of Parliament.) In lieu of a possible March on Dormin, the capital, the Senatorials quickly agreed to name him as the Home Office Minister, while the chairman of the Senatorial Faction was appointed as the Prime Minister, the elected head of state, his second being the Home Office Minister. Now, in the year 1743, though the Deal of 1730 (called by many of the more radical Senatorials, as the Corrupt Bargain) the ever ambitious Marcus wants more for the Imperial Party, as the election of 1744 approaches, and the death of the Prime Minister has left the seat vacant, and breaking all tradition, the King has left the position unfilled, creating a bubbling point of tension, that most certainly be addressed. The Senatorial Faction Color: Republican Yellow An old and proud political party, the Senatorial Faction can trace its roots to the founding of the Union States, formed by the two senators infamous for their scathing parliamentary stumps, Senatorius Alexander Brigham and Senatorius Reginald Hollerberry, the first a native Sasnian, the second a born and bred Lorician, put aside their differences for the good of the Union and created many of the precedents for government that last to this very day. Winning the first two elections in 1532 and 1534 respectively, the Senatorials enacted various legislation including major land reform, the Curtailment of the Barons Act, and the Charters Act. In 1562, the Senatorial Faction suffered a crack in procedures on Colonial Affairs, finally unraveling the deep seated discontent with the Faction. Those that left the party formed the Conservative Coalition, who won in 1564, 66 and 68 continually. The Conservatives won massive support by taking credit from a bi-partisan peace deal with the ever increasingly unpopular Weltomen War. The Senatorials were in dire need of help, and the surefire leader Hubert Dowes was the man to do it. Launching a series of party reforms, he streamlined the election process for constituents by removing the need for a verification vote, that came from party apparatchiks, which was intended to please the Baronies and minor nobility within the party. Now, their voters could directly elect representatives, boosting the popular base of the flagging Senatorial's. In a stunning comeback election, of 1670, the Senatorial's retook Parliament and formed the majority until 1678. As Prime Minister, Hubert Dowes lifted several regulatory restrictions on the Alchemist Guilds, providing them with incentives to invest in the Union States. His hard arm foreign policy secured the annexation of the Oplian province from Fraesn, which had been fought over for over forty years, was claimed through a series of diplomatic threats, deals and more. At the end of his tenure of office, Hubert Dowes was at 89% approval rating, and maintained the delicate balance of power between all the states, as well as the King, Robert Cornelius. In 1678, the Conservative Coalition retook Parliament, and ended the policies of Hubert Dowes. They tightened the noose on various alchemical guilds in what would be come to known as Bloody Sunday, as thirteen guilds were stormed and searched, resulting in the deaths of thirty two members, and six military deaths. Threading serious repercussions, the ten day standoff ended with a regulatory deal that curbed alchemical guilds rights and powers, but granted some economic concessions as well, including the right to dump any and all waste into The Gap. Immediately they passed the Fraesn Ultimatum, a series of demands against Fraesn which were rejected, beginning the brief Eighth War of Containment, which ended in no territorial changes, but forced a humiliating surrender of Fraesn, forcing them recognize the Union States as their liege. Intending to integrate Fraesn as a protectorate province, and not one of the states, this plan was cut short when the Senatorials won in 1700, and began the process of peaceful integration in the First Council of Trest, where it was agreed Fraesn would be integrated as the sixth state of the Union States, however, this deal stalled and stagnated, as both nations were unwilling to make concessions, ending the council indecisively In 1720, their main opposition party was the Imperial Faction, led by the ambitious and young Marcus Aureas. In response, the Senatorial's elected a descendant of Alexander Brigham, John L Brigham, as Chairman of the Senatorial Party. The radical section of the party, known as the True Believers, object to any negotiation with the Imperials, believing that working with Marcus will harm the freedoms and rights of the people and states of the Union. After winning a narrow majority in 1730, and making a deal with the Imperials, in exchange for a Senatorial Prime Minister, the Director of the Imperial Faction was appointed as Home Office Minister. Now, John L Brigham is preparing to try and maintain the majority of the Senatorials in Parliament, however, with the office of Prime Minister remaining vacant, and the Imperial Factions increasing attempts to restrict the rights of states and man, the Senatorial’s find themselves at brinks edge, all while the Seven Year Tournament of Guilds is about to begin... The Importance of the Election of 1744 Due to the vacancy of the Prime Minister, Parliament is unable to operate, therefore all supreme power would remain vested in His Majesty's hands. The problem is, the Parliament cannot appoint the Prime Minister , as there is no legal standing for it. However, in order to pass the legislation that would allowed parliament to appoint the Prime Minister within ninety days, they cannot operate until after the election, due to one, the legislative session being over until the results are in, and second, where if the Senatorial's win majority, they will be able to pass said legislation, however, should they lose..... The stakes are high. Conflict is imminent. Wars and History Dorminian Civil War In 1502, after the death of King Justin, King of Sasna and Lorica, Master of the Island and the Sea, an on and off power struggle began, known as the Dorminian Civil War, or the War of the Unions. Beginning in 1502 when the son of King Justin, King Anders Cornelius, took the crown. King Anders was a amiable man, and intended to make a final deal with Lorica, wanting to unify their two kingdoms into one Kingdom of Sasna-Lorica. However, his dreams of a peaceful unification died with him, as he passed away several days after assuming the crown, complaining of a stitch in his side. Upon hearing this, his younger brother, the Baron Carness, Richard Cornelius, came to assume the crown. This was not preferable for the Loricians, as the Baron Carness was a hardline opposer to the idea of peaceful unification. Fearing punishment, Lorica declared itself an independent kingdom. Too late for any peaceful solution, it was to be decided by war. Quickly crowning their own monarch, King Robert Novulle, an army of thirteen thousand was quickly amassed and marched over the River Armonia, capturing the towns of Tiflis and Southlancaster. Though initially joined by the vassal states of Pollikarand, Osterec and Fresland, the Battle of Hughsville quickly turned them against the monarchy of Sasna. First to switch was Pollikarand, who took their army of two thousand to pillaging the Sasnian countryside. Osterec turned after the Battle of Lancashire, where King Richard nearly lost his life. By 1515, Richard was wintering in Kaldria, near his own capital of Dormin. All seemed lost until King Robert died of the measles in 1516, triggering a Lorician succession war, between Alan Novulle and Justin Brigham. Using this interregnum, King Richard restored Osterec and Pollikarand to the fold by defeating their combined armies at the Battle of Hastings Street. However, this short lived victory was not to last, as now King, Alan Novulle returned with an army of twelve thousand men, ten thousand rifles and two thousand horse. They met on the shore of the Lake Justain, the decisive battle of 1520, which ended the war. The Battle raged for days, leaving both King Richard and King Alan dead. Weary of eighteen long years of war, both sides called for the Conference of Dormin, after long months of negotiations, agreed to the formation of the Union States of Dorminia, a collection of polities with one monarch and one parliament The Four Years War The Phony War Beginning in 1546 as as series of skirmishes between merchant vessels of the newly formed Union States and the Republic of Briece. The fresh Dorminian Royal Navy was eager to prove itself. after the Briecan, Palazzi executed the Mazarda family in 1547, an ally of the Union States, which had married into the Cornelian royal family. The young and unblooded King John Cornelius vowed to avenge his fallen uncle, and prepared for war. Between 1547-1550, neither side saw anything other than skirmishes, as the Dorminians vowed to assemble the largest fleet known to man. Already a strong naval power, Briece felt confident in its victory. In 1550, off the coast of Imoggia, the largest naval battle in history took place. Accidentally running into the enemy fleet during a foggy night, battle commenced in disorganized and confused fashion at first until the commanders took charge. In command of the Dorminian side was King John Cornelius himself, the Lord-Admiral of the Admiralty Board, Anthony Nelson, as well as the Vice-Admiral of the Admiralty Board, Benjamin Hollisbecker. For three days in the sky and sea, sixteen hundred ships combined, waged brutal war, resulting in the death of three score captains, crew and Benjamin Hollisbecker as well. However, by the end of the Battle of Imoggia, the Union States of Dorminia had won its first true victory in its first true war. Forever marred by this defeat, to this day, the family name of Orederchi remains cursed and hated. Driving the remnants of the once proud Briecian fleet, nearly annihilated, King John the Master of Sky and Sea, took only 240 losses, compared to the 760 losses of the Brecians However, all was not lost for the Briecians, the Supreme of Briece had ordered the defense of the mainland, as the Dorminians settled in for a blockade. Preparing for now the largest land invasion, the Union States assembled one the largest armies ever seen, ready to conquer. But this was not to be. In what was the worst military disaster in Dorminian history, nearly half the force was wiped out in the landing, ending the year of 1551 in blood. 1552 was a stalemate on sea and land, with both sides ready to negotiate. Ending the year with a treaty, in 1553, the war officially ended, with the disarmament pact against the Briecian Navy, as well as a large war indemnity. In return, Dorminia was recognized internationally as the strongest naval power, as well as its rightful place as Great Power. In return, Briece was given a guarantee of independence. So as long as there was a Union of States, Briece would enjoy the protection of the His Majesty's Royal Navy. The Wars of Containment. Starting in 1620, the Olpian Wars, or the Wars of Containment, were a series of on and off wars between the Union States and the Grand Duchy of Fraesn over the control of the resource rich Olpian province. Each war lasted as follows First War: 1620-22 Second War: 1623-23 Third War: 1625-27 Fourth War: 1628-30 Interregnum, Fraesn and Dorminia did not directly fight, but Dorminia supported a rebel faction called Cordonists that ravaged Fraesn in: The Fifth War: 1632-44, 45-59 The Sixth War: 59-68 The Seventh War was the final and most decisive action against the nearly broken Fraesn nation, lasting from 1668 to 1670, ending with the peace deal after the election of Hubert Dowes. Though occupying more than just Olpia by the end of the war, the peace deal ceded the province to Dorminia and effectively ended Fraesian independence, at the cost of sixty thousand Dorminians dead or wounded and three hundred and fifty thousand dead or wounded Fraesians.''' '''The War of 1725 In the summer of 1725, the bellicose rhetoric of the Salvators of Briece sparked an invasion by a spooked Mascron, which took the Brieceans by total surprise. Three days later, the Union States of Dorminia declared war on Mascron, being the defenders of Briecean independence. The King himself led the 10th and 7th Fleets, and His Majesty's 8th Regiment of Foot, the 9th Regiment of Foot and the 18th Cavalry Division, joined by the 6th and 7th Gatling Divisions, and one artillery division. The Dorminian Navy easily brushed aside the Mascroninian navy, establishing air dominance (piloted by His Majesty himself!) Leading from HMS Dreadnought himself, the Union States revealed their latest class of ship, the Dreadnought-A Class(A-Class, standing for Airship Class) The Battle of the Dorian Bridge was the decisive sky battle that brought an end to Mascrons navy. Landing his army off the coast, they began an offensive with the Briecieans towards the capital, joined by an airship bombing comparing that devastated the countryside and capital of Mascron. In the winter of 1725, camped near the capital, the government is Mascron surrendered. In the Treaty of Civalla, Mascron was forced to sign a humiliating treaty that ceded a swath of territory to Briece, and paying a large indemnity to both Dorminia and Briece. To this day, the signing of the treaty is celebrated as Unity Day in both the Union States and Briece, signifying their "eternal" bond. Institutions The Admiralty Board Mare et caelum- Sea and Sky Formed shortly after the foundation of the Union States in 1520 AE, the Admiralty Board was the result of a comprise over the control of the naval forces of the newly formed nation. Traditionally, the senior Sasnian partner was the naval controller, while the junior partner was the land controller. However, fearing a second civil war over the control of the navy, the Parliament formed a committee to overview and appoint a governing body on the Dorminian Navy. To this day, The Admiralty Board remains the foremost in naval tactics and strategy. It also doubles as the most prestigious naval academy in the world, stringent on its admissions and producing the finest results. His Majesty appoints only one of the board: The First Sea Lord: Traditionally held by the Baron of Eastumbria, he is largely ceremonial in role, and presides over most meetings and can act as a tie-breaker if necessary Shipmaster: Elected from the pool of Fleet Commanders, consisting of the High Seas Fleet and the Air Fleet, which itself includes the infamous 10th Fleet and the 8th Fleet, traditionally the Shipmaster is chosen from either the Rear Admiral of the 10th Fleet, or the Fleet Admiral of the 8th Fleet. Lord-Vice Admiral: Second to the Shipmaster, he or she is elected from the Vice-Admiralty Board, a subcommittee of the Admiralty Board. Rear Admiral: Chosen by Air Command to represent the Air Fleet of the Admiralty Board 10th Honor and 8th Honor: Named for the use of the 10th Fleet and 8th Fleet in the destruction of the Briecian fleet at Imoggia in 1551, King John the Master of Sea and Sky declared only the finest would ever serve in the 10th and 8th, and to this day, only those with the highest scores may be admitted and assigned to the 10th or 8th. This is overseen by the Subcommittee for Naval Commissions. East Alkebu Trading Company Founded in 1345 by the charter company called Lord Fletchers Tobacco Co, the Duke of Rorchester, Lord Fletcher, secured a charter from the King of Sasna to conduct trade and operations in Alkebu and the eastern coast of the continent. Elected the first Charter-Admiral of the EATC, Lord Fletcher went off to make riches. Over time, the company expanded, securing trade monopolies and bringing in high revenue for Sasna. In 1508, the company formed its first naval and infantry regiment, its own private army independent of the King. In 1520, it proclaimed its allegiance to the newly formed Union States of Dorminia, and continued its mission in Alkebu. Established various ports and bases in the continent, the Charter Admiral petitioned the King for an official title delegated to the leader of the company, which he complied with the request, proclaiming the Charter-Admiral now a Lord. This political move was sought after by the now Lord Cutler Andrey, the 23th Charter Admiral of the company, who aggressively fought against native Alkebens and expanded the wealth and power base of the company ruthlessly. A fierce rival of the then Doux of Cyren, a war between the company and Cyren nearly broke out, but was stopped by the King. Today, the company maintains itself as the primary business in the south and east, representing the Union States, and maintains its stranglehold on trade routes in the area. A tense but peaceful relation exists with Cyren and could very well break out into a deadly conflict. Royal Dynasty The Kings of Sasna, and then the Union States of Dorminia. The Cornelius Dynasty King Edward I of Sasna 1123-1140 King John I of Sasna 1140-1141 King Edward II of Sasna 1141-1200 King Robert I of Sasna 1200-1223 King Richard I of Sasna 1223-1223 King George I of Sasna 1223-1245 The Saxeburg Gotha Dynasty King Baldwin I of Sasna-Saxeburg 1245-1248 King George II of Sasna-Saxeburg 1248-1255 King Nicholas I of Sasna-Saxeburg 1255-1260 The Fading Years- No Monarch 1260-1300 The Cornelius-Saxeburg Gotha Dynasty King Edward III of Sasna 1300-1330 King Robert II of Sasna 1330-1340 King Richard II of Sasna 1340-1343 War of the Lorician Succession 1343-1345 King Nicholas II of Sasna and Lorica 1345-1360 King Edward IV of Sasna and Lorica 1360-1365 King Albert I of Sasna and Lorica 1365-1368 The War of the Corneli 1368-1370 During this period, King Albert Cornelius-Saxeburg Gotha, sought to end the political control the house of Saxeburg over his kingdom. Though not truly a "war" by any means, this was a war of words and occasional bloodshed. At the last minute, the Valerian Church allowed a divorce between King Albert and his Queen, Maria Saxeburg-Gotha, ending their control over much of the affairs of state. All children would be Corneli, and Corneli only. This divorce came at a good time, as King Albert was ready to use his newly crafted and reformed professional army, the first of its kind, called the New Pattern Army. Following this "war", the Kingdom of Sasna and Lorica was left with greater political freedom and a new, professional standing army. The House of Cornelius King Edward V of Sasna and Lorica 1370-1381 King Justin I of Sasna and Lorica 1381-1390 King George III of Sasna and Lorica 1390-1398 King Albert II of Sasna and Lorica 1398-1425 King Richard III of Sasna and Lorica 1425-1437 Year of the Four Prince's 1437-1438 Prince-Elector Albert Cornelius self styled King of Dorminia Duke Alan Prodizslov of Pollikarand, self styled King of the Low Countries Grand Prince Nicholas Sake of Fresland self styled Prince of the South Prince Charles Cornelius, Grand Baron of Osterec, styled King of Sasna-Lorica The House of Cornelius under the Senior Junior Kingdom, or officially, the Unified Crowns of The Senior and the Junior. Senior King Edward VI 1438-1444 Senior King Edmund I 1444-1447 Junior King Albert III 1438-1446 Junior King Alan I 1446-1447 1447: Disestablishment of the Unified Crowns and restoration of the sole monarch of Sasna Micheal Cornelius I, Baron of Bantenborhg, Prince Regent 1448-1450, uncle to the King not yet of age King James I Cornelius of Sasna Lorica, 1450-1463 King Micheal I Cornelius of Sasna-Lorica, 1463-1489 King Justin I Cornelius of Sasna-Lorica, 1489-1502 Dorminian Civil War King Anders I Cornelius of Sasna 1502-1502 King Richard III Cornelius of Sasna 1502-1520 The formation of the Union States of Dorminia King Edward VII, King of the Dorminia, Lord of the States and Sovereign of the Isles 1520-1545 King John "the Good" I Cornelius, King of Dorminia, Lord of the States, Sovereign of the Isles and Master of Sea and Sky 1545-1600 King Nicholas III, King of Dorminia, Lord of the States, Sovereign of the Isles, Master of Sea and Sky 1600-1624 King Richard IV, King of Dorminia, Lord of the States, Sovereign of the Isles, Master of Sea and Sky 1625-1646, called the "Commons King" Reign of the Three George's King George IV, King of Dorminia, Lord of the States, Sovereign of the Isles, Master of Sea and Sky, 1646-1663 King George V, King of Dorminia, Lord of the States, Sovereign of the Isles, Master of Sea and Sky, 1663-1671 King George VI, 1671-1700, King of Dorminia, Lord of the States, Sovereign of the Isles, Overlord of Fraesn, Master of Sea and Sky King Edmund II, King of Dorminia, Lord of the States, Sovereign of the Isles, Overlord of Fraesn, Master of Sea and Sky, 1700-1724 King James II, King of Dorminia, Lord of the States, Sovereign of the Isles, Overlord of Fraesn, Master of Sea and Sky, 1724- Nobility Unlike their counterparts in Varenth, the Union States has long discarded feudalism and rule by nobility, opting instead for a system of elected governors, though many nobles still rule their own private estates that can be very large. The five "States" of the Union States hold primacy over the other nobles, while the King of Dorminia, holds supremacy over all. The five noble primates are the Duchy of Pollikarand, the Duchy of Fresland and the Grand Barony of Osterec, and nominally the King of Sasna and Lorica. In truth, the so called "five" are two, as the House of Cornelius rules as King of Dorminia, and ever since the war of Lorician succession, has ruled, the Corneli were Kings of Sasna and Lorica both. In Osterec, the Grand Baron is usually the Heir Apparent to the Kingdom, thus making him of the Cornelius family as well. In Fresland and Pollikarand, they are ruled by the families of Hastagnet and Prodizslov respectively. Many nobles scatter the lands, from the most simple lords to earls and the most powerful Dukes and Margraves. Traditionally important nobles Baron of Eastumbria, traditionally appointed as the First Sea Lord. The Duke of Wellington, Arthur Wellesly, Commander of the 8th Army, and Marshal of the Nation, the highest military rank. Earl of Morthand, held by the House of Morgan since 1199 Grand Baron of Osterec, held by the Prince of Dorminia and heir apparent since 1716 Duke of Fresland, held by the House of Hastagnet since 1438 Duke of Pollikarand, held by House of Prodizslov since 1245 The Nobility and Elections: While nobility no longer rule the lands and dole out justice, having been curtailed to mere massive estates, nobility can run for local office, including the governorship of a region. Any noble who has been elected into office on a local level, is known as an Elector, and any Prince of the royal family who has been elected is named a Prince-Elector, titling themselves from the rare title used during the Year of the Four Kings (1437-1438) Category:Dorminia Category:Nations